Mistletoe
by Terradoll
Summary: "Hanging a little mistletoe couldn't hurt, could it? Wrong. Oh, so very, very wrong." Chelley, Fluff AU really cheesy and cute! Merry Christmas!


Hanging a little mistletoe in the house couldn't hurt, right?

Wrong.

Oh, so very, _very _wrong.

Chell had hung it on a whim. Her friends had convinced her into throwing a Christmas party for all of their friends and most of the town. They had helped her decorate most of the house, including the tree. They helped bake the sweets, buy presents, write invitations, etc.

But Chell had hung the mistletoe on her own.

She did it in hopes of catching two unsuspecting victims under the small plant and having her persistent friends make them kiss. Maybe if she was lucky it would be Vanessa and her new boyfriend.

Oh, she caught two unsuspecting victims alright.

Chell was _not _expecting to be the one caught under the mistletoe, least of all with _him. _

It _had _to be _him._

Of course.

She had found him one day out in the wheat fields in that new human body. Apparently, _She _had pulled him back from space, stuck him in that body and kicked him out so that he could suffer real pain. Pain from both the forces of nature and physical and mental pain dished out by Chell who _She _assumed would not have forgiven him.

But Chell understood that it was not entirely his fault. Sure, she definitely blamed him for part of it, but not all of it. They had moved past that.

Oh, she remembered how excited he was when he learned that she was throwing a Christmas party. Not that he had any idea in the slightest what 'Christmas' was, but he was excited that there was a party. For hours of decorating, he entertained the girls with his ramblings of stories of parties and Christmases back at Aperture.

"Of course, they never invited the cores to their human parties for their human holidays. Thought we wouldn't notice. But now I'm a human, getting ready for a human party for a human holiday. Oh, I'd love to see the blokes' faces now. Stunned! Shocked! A core, at a human party?!" Chell remembered when he had rambled on and on about the strangest things.

But that was the Wheatley thing to do.

And now here he was, standing in front of her with that dopey grin on his face that said "oh my god, I can't believe this is really happening."

Chell was sure her face read the same thing, only with a very different voicing and connotation.

If it had been any other person, or if Chell had different friends, it wouldn't exactly be getting 'caught' under the mistletoe. It would be 'standing under it with quiet friends and a person of the opposite sex who she didn't necessarily have to kiss'.

No, but Chell had loud, grinning friends and was standing under the green leaves with smiling, cheery, _way-too-blindingly-happy _Wheatley.

She was most definitely caught. With absolutely no escape in sight.

After Chell's friends had seen the mistletoe when they first walked in, they had made it a point to show Wheatley what it was and explain to him what it meant and what happened when two people were caught standing together underneath it. They had basically implied that Chell had put it there to have an excuse to kiss him and that he needed to catch her underneath him.

Chell had not put it under there to be caught with the ex-core, and she was 100 percent positive that he had taken every opportunity and chance to steer her under the plant with him.

For once in his life, Wheatley had succeeded.

"C'mon Chell, you know the rules," called one of her friends slyly grinning at the two of them.

"Smoochie time!" cooed Vanessa.

A puff of air escaped Chell's lips in irritation as her gray eyes moved away from her friends and over to the man standing in front of her.

He was being rather quiet, just standing there grinning like an idiot. To Chell, that meant that he was either A. too excited to talk, B. too scared to talk or C. had something up his sleeve which worried Chell. All were equally possible.

'_Might as well get this over with,' _thought Chell, meeting Wheatley's dancing bright blue eyes.

"Well?" she asked him, hoping to get some readable reaction from the man.

"R-r-really? I-it's a-alright-t, i-if I-I k-kiss y-you?" he asked, stuttering through the entire sentence.

"Well we are caught together under the mistletoe." Caught. Yes, definitely caught.

"It's not whether it's alright or not, you guys _have _too, you're standing under the mistletoe!" shouted another one of Chell's friends.

"I mean, if she _really _doesn't want to she doesn't have to," replied another.

"Oh don't be a kill-joy, Deanne. Kiss her Wheatley!" exclaimed the first, a glass of beer held high in her hand.

"How old are you girls? You all act like you're thirteen," Chell rolled her eyes.

"Um, I'm fourteen, thank you very much," replied Vanessa with a laugh.

Chell let out a small laugh and looked back to Wheatley, who had turned a very noticeable shade of cherry red.

"Y-you s-sure, l-love?" he asked, stuttering possibly worse than the first time.

Chell felt a blush creep onto her own cheeks and nodded, offering the man a small smile.

Wheatley leaned down and brushed a small strand of ebony hair out of Chell's face. Subconsciously, she shifted her weight to the balls of her feet and stood on her toes to meet Wheatley's slightly crouching form.

He cupped her cheek, blue eyes overflowing with so many emotions. Fear, excitement, panic, worry, happiness, confusion, and mostly I'm-gonna-pee-myself-like-a-brand-new-puppy-happy.

Chell let her eyes flutter closed, waiting for him, a sudden unannounced ball of anticipation knotting up in her entire stomach.

He leaned closer in and…

"Ow!"

"Oops!"

"Oh my god that did not just happen"

"Wow"

"Good job Wheatley!"

Wheatley hadn't managed to kiss her, but instead bumped his nose right into hers rather harshly by accident.

If his cheeks had been cherry red before, they were now the color of a newly painted fire truck.

" 'M sorry, love. J-just a m-mo-"

Chell wouldn't, _couldn't _let him finish that self-insult. _She _had always called him that, and it was Christmas for God's sake! She wasn't going to let him stand under the mistletoe and beat himself up over something that was actually very cute.

Standing as high and far on her toes as she could, Chell reached up and laced her arms over Wheatley's neck, effectively pulling him down to her height but still not meeting his lips.

Wheatley stumbled, catching himself centimeters away from her face after being unexpectedly pulled down.

A smirk pulled at Chell's lips, and she closed her crystal eyes once again.

Even though she couldn't see it, Wheatley smiled one of his blindingly bright smiles born of pure joy and leaned in to meet her, wrapping his dangling lost arms underneath hers with a sudden bout of confidence he had never known before.

Their lips finally met, both of their mouths curving into bigger smiles than before. Wheatley's heart fluttered like a mockingbird in his chest, pounding audibly away. His face heated up and he could feel his face darken with every second as Chell held onto him and his kiss.

And Wheatley didn't want to change one moment of it.

Chell was feeling quite similarly to the man she was locked lips with it. Her face heated up, a bright blush profoundly displayed across her cheeks and her heart dancing away a mile a minute.

"Woohoo! Gettin' some sugar!" shouted one of the bystander friends, raising a drink.

"Yeah Chell!" shouted Deanne.

"Somebody keeping time?"

"They're so cute~!" cooed another friend.

Chell finally pulled away, drawing a breath and locking eye contact with Wheatley. His blue eyes _glowed _with happiness, amazement, disbelief and a bit of pride. Every positive emotion was mixed perfectly together in his stratosphere eyes.

Still staying mere centimeters apart, Chell smiled a lightly whispered to Wheatley:

"Merry Christmas"

* * *

xXx

adsulikwjgatsykqj guys I could barely keep writing this. I know it's so cheesy and stupid and unrealistic but I wrote this in about an hour (probably less) and _right _as they were kissing my family needed me to get up and do something.

But- I really enjoyed it and I hope you did too.

MERRY CHRISTMAS


End file.
